Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2013/2014
This is a list of all the main Zay Escobar comics from 2013/2014. Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2013/2014 | Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2015 >> 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The series premiere! It was inspired by when BlurayOriginals and Sonicstar3000 were arguing on which is better; getting the game first, or getting the complete game first? sega would do this ~ BlurayOriginals i can't believe my bf unintentionally started zay escobar legendary ~LegionDX 2: Mauii Gets Mutilated First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Alternatively known as "Zay Escobar vs. Mauii". Fun fact, originally it was only the first two panels of this comic until Boombomb decide to kindly lend his idea on the final four panels. I think it's much better with it. ~ BlurayOriginals prefer this to the updated version haha gg no re ~LegionDX 3: The Packers Get Packed On First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't worry Zay. Holly is just feeling a bit GREEN over the Packers. i'll go die now ~ BlurayOriginals these designs are so primitive jesus christ i love it ~LegionDX 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya; Vic Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Injokes galore! Injokes that such injokes that only 2/4 of the creators get it! ha fml ~ BlurayOriginals Nice design ! Primitivity !! Cool beans ! ~LegionDX 5: Where the Hood At? First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Introducing Jaire! He's Zay's good friend. Needless to say this is probably as friendly as it's going to get. ~ BlurayOriginals Ah yes, Crispy McChicken. what does that name mean and where did it come from, where did it go, where did it come from cotten-eye joe ~LegionDX 6: Zay's Kill Count #3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Another one bites the dust! This time it's Keshuna whose fatality was caused by none other than Zay. It's safe to say only the bravest of warriors would want to challenge Zay! ~ BlurayOriginals what the heck. what the Heck. zay escobar just killed someone ~LegionDX 7: Oh My God They Killed Vic Shiggy! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) urgh i gawt memed on RETCON RAYGUN (destroys comic) butthurt at it's finest ~ BlurayOriginals just to clairfy did anything ever happen with this? no? how did vic even die christ ~LegionDX 8: Zay Is Back! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) My first Zay Escobar comic! I've been working on it since episode 4. It got good reception from Zex and Zay, so I think it turned out pretty well. ~ BlurayOriginals haha bringing chill stuff into ze was always a good idea. haha ~LegionDX 9: Hi Hi Bye First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) In this Shakespearean comic we learn a lesson on life. Hi's can quickly become byes if we aren't careful and that life is slowly ending. Make the most of it while you aren't 6 feet under. little known fact zay is giving you the middle finger. wtf is this i was expecting the fap joke comic come on zay ~ BlurayOriginals pls. zay. help me understand what does this mean ~LegionDX 10: Don't Pack the Packers First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't meme on Zay's favs or get murdered. No matter your alignment. unless the comic is actually canon but still jfc. thanks sports ~ BlurayOriginals wow i can't believe crispy mcchicken is hecking dead ~LegionDX 11: Polly First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) I decided to give Holly multiple personality disorder because, why not? It gives the cast a little more diversity. True story, I fucked up Holly and Shabba's last lines and have to re-edit it. The text can be a huge bitch. Also, too lazy to re-edit the obvious mistake with Holly holding the axe. Worked on this beauty since episode 8 her name in that state is polly get used to it scrub there's more personalities where that came from ~ BlurayOriginals and how many of those personalities have we seen blu. how many. two? three? liar ~LegionDX 12: The Comic That Got Rushed First Uploaded: November 20, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) why just why I understand I wanted the comic but I could've waited. Like JFC Zaya take your time. Ecruos is literally a flaming hedgehog circle. we could've waited zay we could've waited. ~ BlurayOriginals i'd like to point out that zay is fapping to the body rolls video ~LegionDX 13: Polly the Survivor First Uploaded: November 20, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) gr8 vic wears a jacket not a long sleeve (cries) Oh and if you can't tell in the last panel Zay died and it's a Cyborg parody or something. ~ BlurayOriginals literally most of these early comics take place in the goddamn void. o hmy god ~LegionDX 14: How They Came Up With A Name Part 1 First Uploaded: November 21, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) I seriously debated on the ending over this one. I really liked the gag and thought it was funny, but thought it was very out of character (way too aggressive) for something I wanted to consider canon, but in the end I decided to go with the harsher ending. It reminds me of Cyanide and Happiness a little bit. I started development on this episode after Episode 11. I have to say I think it came out quite nicely. ~ BlurayOriginals there was never a part 2 blu. never. i'm so disappointed. ~LegionDX 15: Destination Dejersey! First Uploaded: November 22, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) For those who're a bit confused it's a South Park ref, as well as a ref to Jerston's original name: Dejersey. ~ BlurayOriginals this is the best/worst south park parody i have ever seen. god damn ~LegionDX 16: Cause This Is A Surrealer Night First Uploaded: December 8, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Uncle Grandpa level surreal. ~ BlurayOriginals this is weirder than the time ay zescobar attempted to take over the school ~LegionDX 17: Compassion For Kool-Aid First Uploaded: January 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The first ZE comic in a month and the first one of the new year! REJOICE! REJOICE! REJOICE! you can all cum now nO nOt AT OnCE ~ BlurayOriginals is this mr. kehler. what the hell. that's an abomination jesus christ ~LegionDX 18: The Frominator First Uploaded: January 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) (insert generic he'll be back/black gag) ~ BlurayOriginals what the hell. what the hell. like 3/4 of these early comics dont make any sense ~LegionDX 19: Attack of Mr.Kehler Part 1 First Uploaded: January 19, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) This is that Mr.Kehler comic Zay was talking about in December. Bask in it's glory. ~BlurayOriginals "we wont see the ending" i know mr. kehler. we never did ~LegionDX 20: Le Weird Faces '' '' First Uploaded: January 27, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) It's...DISGUSTING. GUARDS. GUARDS. ~ BlurayOriginals please god. more of this. please ~LegionDX 21: Seahawks Slammin' First Uploaded: February 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Shabba has this exact picture stowed away somewhere top secret. The fate of the person who took the photo is unknown. ~ BlurayOriginals SHABBA CLAY BECAME PART OF HOMESTUCK ~LegionDX 22: Do You Know the Ref? First Uploaded: February 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) 'Cause I don't. ~ BlurayOriginals neither do i tbh ~LegionDX 23: Bringing the Clay First Uploaded: February 7, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Clay Matthews huh? I wonder. (also return of impalement and jaire gets his first death, yay) ~ BlurayOriginals soon, we shall meet greg inglis. soon. ~LegionDX 24: Cumming to the Kool-Aid Clan First Uploaded: February 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) 1.) Look on the bright side Mr.Kehler. He might have Kool-AIDS, 2.) Solly had to be convinced into it the blowjob at first. To her this is a bitter-SWEET ending. 3.) Holly's Mom: KOOL story bro. Pics or it didn't happen. 4.) Took about 3 hours to make ~ BlurayOriginals arthur showing off his badge to zay tho m8 why hasn't solly ever appeared again ~LegionDX 25: Ay Zescobar First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) Legions first comic looking sexy af. ~ BlurayOriginals shawba cley is such an abomination also never redraw ay. ever ~LegionDX 26: A Card From Shabba First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Was there ever any doubt Shabba was gonna woo 'de gel? Took about 5 hours to make ~ BlurayOriginals lips nice.............. ~LegionDX 27: Nate the New First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) God, Nate you smartass. BTWS vic's gomu gomu pistol neck and shabba's deformities are not approved banz0rz ~ BlurayOriginals that is actually vak sheggu and shawba cley you fayug ~LegionDX 28: Mauii Gets Mutilated (Remake) First Uploaded: February 14, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Ah, a remake of the fast comic already. Not sure which is better. Zay and Mauii's skin color feels really off. also that shit eating grin ~ BlurayOriginals haha i prefer the original also what the hell is that white abomination ~LegionDX 29: The Comic That Got Rushed (Remake) First Uploaded: February 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) But I-I wanted to make the Fap comic remake. Oh, a-alright. (goes off in shame). ~ BlurayOriginals ah yes, two remakes in a row. i prefer the original (srsly) ~LegionDX 30: Happy Unbirthday First Uploaded: February 16, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) Haha. John and Jaire weren't invited. I bet Arthur planned it. That casual. ~ BlurayOriginals voice who are you people ~LegionDX 31: The Difference Between President's and Indepence First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Lumpy doesn't have the soul of 'Murica in him. Casual. ~ BlurayOriginals is lumpy even real ~LegionDX 32: Zay Escobanned First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) that last panel is a mix of pure WTF just happened and hilarity ~BlurayOriginals i don't know what was going through my head when i made this. i apologize sincerely ~LegionDX 33: A President on President's Day '' '' First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Happy President's Day! No school nuckers. Except for Sean. Chief DipDip likes his seat. Not as much as Arthur likes his badge tho. Took a few hours to make. ~BlurayOriginals ah yes, one appearance and then vanishes forever. nice m8 nice. ~LegionDX 34: The Crispy's Philosophy '' '' First Uploaded: February 21, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) All the stupid things Crispy is bound to say. ~Mr.Zaya you have no idea how much crispy pissass mcchicken irritates me in this comic jesuso christo ~LegionDX 35: Arthur's Inner Thoughts First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) We take a look at Arthur for once. Because why not? He does need some development. ~Apallo haha arthur is never joining the escogang nO WAIT PLEASE DONT LKYNCH ME ~LegionDX 36: Zay Meets Rose Boobenshire First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Boombomb) Some mentally unstabled bimbo who thinks Zay fucked her. Nothing to see here. (Except her got damn waist, even barbie say damn jfc abe from oddworld could take her on with his fists. she'd probably snap in half from a touch. ~BlurayOriginals the last panel kills me every time jesus christ im laugigbng so hard ~LegionDX 37: Rose's Melancholy First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Runner-up from Boom's comic and apparently Rose is VERY endearing at this point but why? ~Mr.Zaya IS ZAY FAPPING AGAIN ~LegionDX 38: Super Hot Workout Montage First Uploaded: February 23, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay will shove a football up your BUTT. ~Mr.Zaya tiny ass footballs... ~LegionDX 39: Holly's Favorite (FOOTBALL) Position First Uploaded: February 23, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Polly doesn't like dating wussies. ~Mr.Zaya i can't believe better work out slut became a meme ~LegionDX 40: Bringing the Clay 2.0 First Uploaded: 'Februa'ry 23, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Was a bitch to upload since wikia was glitching up so I had to upload it the 24th. Still counting it as 23rd. My fastest made comic yet it took me 2-3 hours. btw #feartheclaymaker ~ BlurayOriginals 40th comic yo. ~ZexalSlash F E A R T H E C L A Y M A K E R ~LegionDX 41: BLACK HOLES LOL First Uploaded: February 25, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Jonathan will always get it the worst. And YET Crispy is still as haughty as ever... eugh. ~Mr.Zaya WHAT HAPPENED TO JONATHAN'S CLOTHES ~LegionDX 42: Zay OVA ' First Uploaded: February 26, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I HAVE GOLDEN TESTICLE HAIR ~Mr.Zaya zay please. please. stop this madness ~LegionDX 43: Polly Feeling Salty First Uploaded: February 26, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Polly's mad or naw? ~Mr.Zaya Sometimes ways to back out of confrontation are a BREEZE to find. Development Time: A few hours ~BlurayOriginals '' and then the continuity makes sense later on. yes......... ''~LegionDX 44: The Party First Uploaded: February 27, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay GETS no bitches. ~Mr.Zaya Why Holly is being called Polly AND wearing a swimsuit, we'll never know. ~BlurayOriginals PLEASE!!!!!! DO NOT!!!!!! FAP!!!!!!!! TO ZAY ESCOBAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~LegionDX 45: Rose's Ravaging Rant First Uploaded: February 28, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Sorry Overseer X, I made it. gg Development Time: 3 hours I didn't know that i'd eaten the gomu gomu no mi. (shabba) ~BlurayOriginals DID YOU REALLY ALLUDE TO THE ROCK PAPER SCISSORS COMIC PLEASE THIS IS CONTINUITY PORN ~LegionDX 46: Savior of Detroit First Uploaded: February 28, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) stop bragging you narcissistic queef ~Mr.Zaya Isn't that RoboCop? ~BlurayOriginals BOW DOWN TO FUTURE ESCOBAR ~LegionDX 47: Grills First Uploaded: March 1, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) A grill so gnarly that even Marshawn Lynch praised it. ~Mr.Zaya I was looking on point here. (shabba) ~ZexalSlash i didn't see any ebonics wtf ~BlurayOriginals that grill is edgier than the devil may cry reboot ~LegionDX 48: Primitivity First Uploaded: March 2, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Lax af ~Mr.Zaya *BREATHES HEAVILY* ~LegionDX 49: Greg Jennings First Uploaded: March 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! OH GOD ~Mr.Zaya what if i wanted to make the comic. what if. ~LegionDX 50: MC DJTUFF First Uploaded: March, 6 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay be out in Philly. ~Mr.Zaya was this really worth the 50th comic. was it really ~LegionDX 51: Crispy Philosophy in Action First Uploaded: March 7, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) ZAY STEALIN' YA MEMES. Vic's jacket is disgustingly dark pls don't beat me ~BlurayOriginals why are the characters either disgusted with jaire or they like him. why do shabba's pants change colour ~LegionDX 52: The Crispy McChicken Show First Uploaded: March 11, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) announced cancelled during the commercial of it's first episode ~BlurayOriginals The show actually got six seasons ~''ZexalSlash'' it also got nominated for an oscar and beat johnny depp ~LegionDX 53: Rejected For Rose First Uploaded: March 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Would've been sooner if Wikia didn't decide to screw out and not accept photo uploads. Eh, oh well. This is pretty accurate to what happen tho don't lie. (drawn in 2-3 hours) ~BlurayOriginals Shelbye finally upgraded from bloatware. ~''ZexalSlash'' i cant believe zay is the protag of a harem anime ~LegionDX 54: Rejected For Rage First Uploaded: March 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Another comic by me already? It's a miracle/sign of the second Holocaust. Hope you guys enjoy the follow up. (made in 1 hour and 45 minutes). ~BlurayOriginals WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS FAPPING ~LegionDX 55: I Think I Ate Too Much First Uploaded: March 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Toilet humor is the second coming of JESUS!!! ~Mr.Zaya icey sharted...... ew................................... ~LegionDX 56: Rose Boobenshire Returns IT TOOK ME 40 MINUTES TO MAKE THAT PANEL. 4̷͢͢0̶ ̀M̴̡̕INU͡҉TE̶S!͠҉͏!̡͠!̸ ~Boombomb rose boobenshire wil lnever be in super smash bros you god damn weeaboo ~LegionDX 57: He was just so ANGRY First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) In reality this guy is just a softie. ~Mr.Zaya wtf who is this ~BlurayOriginals why doesn't ninja boy just gut them seriously ~LegionDX 58: Recuperation Prize First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Worked on and off on this for about 3 hours. The scarf has been sacrificed to the Mayan Gods. Maurice has fufilled his duty ~BlurayOriginals what the hell. how did maurice get to that volcano so fast. it looks close to erupting this is too dangerous ~LegionDX 59: Saint Patrick's Day 2014 First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I love how Zay is so suprised by Jaire's reaction in the last panel. He's all "wtf was that jeez man be cool" ~BlurayOriginals fun fact: nate xander is half-irish. happy saint patrick's day ~LegionDX 60: The Scarfing Hour: Don't Think About It First Uploaded: March 18, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Incase you're wondering, the scarf's name is "Shank Scarf". It's a boy. ~BlurayOriginals shank scarf is the best character 2014 ~LegionDX 61: This Isn't a Phase Mom First Uploaded: March 19, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) BRONYCON '98 BABY! ~Mr.Zaya N-No mr kehler please! What about Kool-Aid Kon? ~LegionDX 62: Spring Equinox 2014 '' '' First Uploaded: March 20, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Enjoy the spring fellow Americans! (even though it's still cold) Incase you're wondering, that boy next to Cookie is her brother. "Phillip 'Phil/Boy' Rex Andrews" RETCONNED BY ZAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~BlurayOriginals ah yes, the first time nate is in a comic not drawn by me. nice m8 nice also damn, great spring designs ~LegionDX 63: Sarah Soars to Jerston First Uploaded: March 20, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) Oh little Sarah, you're so naive. YOU DON'T KNOW OF THE UNHOLY DAMNATION MIDDLE SCHOOL WILL BE DO YOU? Gonna guess that it's Mom, Dad, Sarah, Brother why are her glasses on the plane floor why are they all sitting in-- (shot for questioning apallo's mad art skills) ~BlurayOriginals i have one thing to say: who sits like this please save me ~LegionDX 64: N-Gage '' '' First Uploaded: March 21, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) OK folks, I got a mouth full to say about this one so hold on. After over a month of no comics, Legion returns! With a pretty good comic too. I absolutely love all the refs. After leading us on and saying he was working on a comic, he revealed yesterday it was but a lie. Follow 24 hours and he's hard at work on the newest comic. It really paid off too. The backgrounds look really good. Still doesn't excuse lying tho. Bum. Now onto the actual comic. rad af. I especially love how he made the thought bubble transition as well as Shank Scarf and Maurice's return. Vic and Shabba look really cool yoo. What's with the Tander thing though? NOW FOR NITPICKS. longsleeves, gay af no ty dong game failed. wind waker link in skyward sword error 404 How appropriate that the Nintendo comic is 64. To be honest I always thought Nate was asexual. But obviously he's dreaming of plundering Alice's booty (because that joke hasn't been made before, right?). Alice from Ace Attourney? Alice from Alice in Wonderland? An original Alice? No one knows. Especially not Shabba. Final Verdict: 8/10 ~ IGN (they were short 200 bucks) ~BlurayOriginals Okay, just gotta clear some things up here then. The Tander thing: The character Godot, intentionally mispronounces Phoenix Wright's name as Phoenix Trite. Hope that helps. Alice is an original character who's scheduled to appear soon, and uh there is no alice in ace attorney ever see you space cowboys ~LegionDX 65: Sarah and the Scruffys Move In First Uploaded: March 21, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) Not Matt's fault if he doesn't have anything important to say. Back off GRANDPAW! ~BlurayOriginals 66: April Fooled First Uploaded: April 2, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) This was released on April 1st!...April Fools! don't meme zex or we can 1v1 3:00 PM est pussy ~BlurayOriginals Free leaves the Waiting Zone 66 Escosodes in and to be quite honest I've never seen a more accurate representation of me ever ~Sonicstar3000 67: Jordan the Thief First Uploaded: April 6, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Soon after the acquisition of Vic Shiggy's bike, Jordy Nelson traveled the state of Wisconsin to and fro; he made sure that the bike was put to good use. HEY MY FIRST COMIC IN EONS ~Mr.Zaya grown ass men stealing kids bikes... as if an 11 year old's bike would be big enough for him fucking bastard black text could've gone over his head too how does vic know who jordy nelson is even then why would vic go like, 7 fucking states away to get a bike ~BlurayOriginals 68: Samurai Black Cherry First Uploaded: April 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) this took so many hours but it was worth it hidden hollys. ~BlurayOriginals 69: Story Time First Uploaded: April 12, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) nate obviously hiding who alice is... Free looks really cool. Maurice about to bus, he doesn't remember shit. The text either needed to be bold or contrrast more. Also text overlapping characters is 0/10 not banging alice is his fuck buddy HOW DID SHANK SCARF GET SILENCED HAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX that mask on nate's shirt is obvious hinting at him being meta nate he's gonna fight off and train vikirby so he can defeat king freefreefree go to panel 2 and look on nate's left 9/10 would bang .*am ~BlurayOriginals 70: The Storm First Uploaded: April 12, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) The storm known as Nightmauii. He must train Vikirby for this threat before it's too late! or you can just tell him to leave King Freefreefree alone eh ~BlurayOriginals 71: Kool-Aid Crack Head First Uploaded: May 5, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) what ~BlurayOriginals 72: Vic's Siblings '' '' First Uploaded: May 6, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) This took hours!!!!!!! Yeah but beside this it was fun to make. I think I established Victoria pretty well as a trouble maker but not really Varinius. I guess I'll get more into him later. Also 4/15/14 was spring break so I guess Vic was showing him around the neighborhood and shit Was Nate too happy in this comic? ~BlurayOriginals 73: Icey Takes Over First Uploaded: May 9, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) Zay went out without a fight. Weird. Guess he went to play foobaw. ~BlurayOriginals 74: Icey in the Family First Uploaded: May 9, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) Horrid humor Icey. I can't believe you believe in memes memes... ~BlurayOriginals 75: Mauii Gets Iced First Uploaded: May 9, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) The 75th comic is a reiteration of a comic that's already been remade. Worth it. ~BlurayOriginals 76: The Ford Gets Flustered Up First Uploaded: May 9, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) nice meme ~BlurayOriginals 77: I C E Y F O R D 2 0 1 4 '' '' First Uploaded: May 9, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) who even exploded did icey kill them? i didn't know you had it in you i'm going assume it's mauii since icey just joined her where is free sitting ~BlurayOriginals 78: Shelbye Lost Whore Deadly Sex Edition EX(py) First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) Icey holds his fap fuel in high regard ~BlurayOriginals 79: The Comic That Got Iced First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) Four comics before this got Iced tho so wtf legion. fap-sleep-cry master race legion's text font is weird i can't believe maurice became a flaming purple hedgehog circle ~BlurayOriginals 80: The Ford Gets Flusted n' Faps '' '' First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) Sleep-fap-cry is what Icey will be remembered for most. Mark my words. ~BlurayOriginals 81: Hi Hi Zimbyewe First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by SS3K) I CANT TELL IF HE'S HAPPY OR SAD WHEN HE SAYS ZIMBABWE, ICEY IS A CONFUSED CHILD. ~BlurayOriginals 82: Le Weird Faces 2.0 First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) NINJA ZEX PARTY AND VIKIRBY FREEGORAPTOR GETTIN' DIRTY YOU'VE GOT SIX DEADLY INCHES WE 80+ not divided evenly of course zay probably has like 20+ more comics than us ~BlurayOriginals 83: Where the Hat At First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) So decimated his face turned to text. ~BlurayOriginals 84: Icey Meets Tulip Chestington '' '' First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by SS3K) I'm making Tulip Chestington a legitimate character outside of Icey Ford or my name isn't SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. ~BlurayOriginals 85: Ficey Ord First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) This comic feels so incomplete. Ay should've been swapped out with Fiecy and Shawba with Nayt, Moreez or Fri or something idk it was just weird ~BlurayOriginals 86: Icey's Kill Count First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) Not even gonna question the spooky thing. Icey takes revenge. No one memes his friends like that. ~BlurayOrginals 87: Bringing the Greg First Uploaded: May 10, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) text I'm Timmy and I text cheated on my math test. nate's bang is on the wrong side in so many of these comics so i like to imagine he faces away from people in utter disgust Clay is Super Saiyan, Ingris is Super Saiyan 3. Jonathan remains butt monkey. Infact, add another to the jonathan got jumped count. ~ BlurayOriginals 88: Mother's Day 2014 First Uploaded: May 11, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) Happy Mother's Day folks! Fun fact, I donglayed this one so much I ended up uploading it at 11:59 PM. I got scolded for it, but it was effort. So ends the era of Icey and no effort. However, Legion states that one more Icey Ford is coming up with some effort put in! I say to look forward to it in June to August area. ~BlurayOriginals 89: Memorial Day 2014 First Uploaded: May 26, 2014 (Drawn by Zaya) And here's my first comic since the Kool-Aid cocaine one or something. THis is just a wall of a bunch of faces Zay knows well I guess. Not to mention this is the second consecutive special occasion comic. 90: Hey! First Uploaded: May 30, 2014 (Drawn by Boom) This comic is so adorable. ~BlurayOriginals 91: Ana and Alex '' '' First Uploaded: June 1, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) No one cares if defensive backer isn't real. fucking foobaw fags... fiercly fight me fool. i'll fuck your frontal lobe ferociously ~BlurayOriginals 92: Independence Day 2 '' '' First Uploaded: July 5, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) i've done most of the last few comics idc if this was lazy there are bigger/better fish to fry. ~BlurayOriginals 93: Icey Finaluigi First Uploaded: July 5, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) Sexy comic inb42srz4me ~BlurayOriginals 94: Sarah's First Day First Uploaded: November 26, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) ZE hath returned! If you have any questions about the comic just ask. ~BlurayOriginals 95: Thanksgiving 2014 '' '' First Uploaded: November 27, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) From now on if I'm late on a comic I'll try to john my wau through by using PST. It worked for this one which otherwise would've been a day late. thx. btw Shank Scarf isn't trying to kill Nate. He's just setting up an overcomplex keikaku. My favorite skit through it all is Rose and Tulip's. I also gave Rose blue eyes cause why not. This also marks the debut of Joshua (Arthur's little brother) and possibly the canon comic debut of Boynana and Mr. Abomination. There's also some hidden text that almost blends into some backgrounds. Try searching for it. ~BlurayOriginals 96: Jonathan's Demise First Uploaded: November 28, 2014 (Drawn by Boom) Jonathan didn't get jumped. He was decimated. ugh god damn scene kids. her face is a weebmote too awful ~BlurayOriginals 97: Holly for Homecoming Part 1 First Uploaded: December 5, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) My second case of using PST to cheat again? Oh well, it's here. Then again I still owe you a comic from last sunday (Nov 30th) so I'm not really done eh? Originally this comic was supposed to star Holly's childhood friend, Jordan interacting with Nate but I changed it midway to focus more of Laurie (Lauren) for whatever reason. I was just feeling it. Lauren is also Rio's ZE counterpart. Everyone gets one except Thing. It is law. ~BlurayOriginals 98: Jaire is Ableist Trash Part 1 First Uploaded: December 8, 2014 (Drawn by Boom) The Grinch's face makes this comic. ~ BlurayOriginals 99: Meeting Elena First Uploaded: December 31, 2014 (Drawn by Blu) Not gonna lie, I pretty much cheated with this one using the time zone of Howland Island which is SEVEN hours behind EST (yes, the desperation was that real). I basically pulled an all-nighter and STILL didn't finish this and #100. What a shame. Oh well, let's talk about the comic. I'm really happy with how this one came out. I think it has a nice balance of jokes and explaining enough about Elena (who I forgot to give the name of in comic. Nice.). This one gives the characters more diverse heights rather than all being the same size. It looks a bit nicer that way. From tallest to shortest the main characters in this comic go: Sean, Free/Elena, Arthur/Jack, Vic/Lauren, Colby (if she counts, she has a name and played a role so why not add her to the recurring/minor section) and Nate. sonic boom: rise of lyric would've decimated me if lost world u didn't teach me to never be hype for a sonic game. ever. YES THAT IS CARTMAN AND I JUST REALIZED HIS HAT CROSSES PANELS GOOD JOB ME anyway it might become a thing that a draw a character from another series making a cameo as a student from now on (like George and Harold in #94) The boy in the panel where Vic is nodding is in an arm wrestling contest and the boy in the final panel with the pink sweatshirt was inspired by Shulk but isn't him directly designed to look like him so he doesn't count as the cameo. I was worried that Nate's hair didn't look enough like Goku's in that one panel but it worked out. Nice. AND FOR GOD'S SAKE NO MERIDA JOKES ON ELENA /PLEASE/ THAT'S ALL THANKS FOR READING ~ BlurayOriginals 100: 100 One Note Comics First Uploaded: January 2, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) Yeah. I'm blatantly cheating with this one. I was SO close to utter perfection! 1-100 in 2013-2014. But I got distracted so it fell apart. Regardless I'm still putting it here because it looks nicer with the aforementioned 1-100 thing. Anyway let's get to the comic. This one is based off of a conversation Zex and Legion had in which Legion said he's happy us Chill users haven't devolved into one note garbage. The little conversation at the beginning is pretty much what the two said verbatim, just with their Escosonas (sticking with this, cry). The section with the 45 characters is inspired by the Super-D toys Burger King had in promotion for Star Wars Episode III. I always loved that there were so many of them. No duplicates when you get the toy. Anyway, thanks again for reading ZE! I can't wait to show you what I have instore for this year! See you soon! ~ BlurayOriginals Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2013/2014 | Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2015 >> Category:Zay Escobar Creator Archive Category:Zay Escobar